Let the Punishment Fit the Crime
by Klamath61
Summary: Selene faces her Coven to find out what her Punishment regarding the deaths of Marcus and Viktor will be. She is surprised when she finds herself face to face with the most feared Vampire of all the Ages.
1. Chapter 1

**Selene and Dracula Let the Punishment Fit the Crime**

**The Coven has a secret meeting in which Vladislaus Draculia has been asked to attend, and where Selene is not present. Dracula has been informed about Selene's lover, the Werewolf bloodline of Corvinus. But worst yet, he has also been told she is responsible for the deaths of Marcus and Viktor.**

**After listening to their issues, regarding this "Renegade Vampiress", the Count merely replies, "Yes, I am sorry for your misfortunes, however, what do you really want from me?" He states further, "Unlike you I do no need to taste the blood of my victims to know what they are up to." **

**It is Cypheus , the new head of the Coven, who addresses the Grand Master. **

"**My Lord, we do not mean to detain you with our petty squabbles and yes there is an agenda in which we will not hide from you, in exchange for Selene's firm body which has not yet born the fruit of the loin, we humbly request a sample of your Werewolf Serum. At present Lucien's brood is able to change back and forth at will, the Serum will immobilize them from changing back to the beast form, which will make them susceptible to us ."**

**For a moment Dracula paced the floor, then he spoke, if the female fails to provide me with an heir, male, that is, she will be taken into my Coven. He smiled and said, "Oh, and of course there will be no Werewolf serum, how sad your werewolf population is out of control."**

**Cypheus then turned to face the Coven and said, "Are we all in agreement, concerning the Punishment of Selene, over the Deaths of Marcus and Viktor?" **

**One by one the Coven, nodded their heads in agreement that this should be the just punishment for Selene. **

**Selene was then let into the chamber. She bowed her head to the Coven. When she looked up their eyes met, through the time transportal, she stood there looking at one of the most feared Vampyr of the Dark Ages. **

"**My Lord, she said, "I am most honored". **

**Cypheus then spoke to her, "Selene for your crimes against the Coven we are in agreement that you will provide Count Vladislaus Draculia with a male heir. Failure to provide the issue, you will remain apart of the Grand Master's Coven." He continued "In exchange for this the Count has graciously agreed to let us have a sample of his precious Werewolf Serum." **

**Dracula took Selene and lead her away from the Chamber. When they arrived at the time transportal, he took her hands and kissed them, "and said softly "Are you ready, My Dear?" To which Selene replied, "Yes, My Lord, I am ready to pay for my crimes." **


	2. Chapter 2

Selene Dracula Selene and the Brides

Selene and Dracula stood outside of his cold, dark, massive Castle. She was naked and wrapped in a threadbare blanket, meant to humiliate her. The attempt failed, it would take more than that to daunt her spirit the Coven had let her live for the moment. Before long they had reached the Castle and were inside its walls.

Dracula turned and looked at her briefly, and said, "The year is 1862, My Dear. If you are good to me and fulfill your part of the arrangement I promise that you will be gone from this place and it will be nothing more than a bad memory."

Selene replied, "Yes My Lord, I intend to find out your likes and your dislikes, there is no reason why I need not pleasure you, after all there have been rumors that your women are quite content."

Dracula, turned to look deep into her eyes, "Now, Selene, I have three women all different all beautiful,which I have collected like fine works of art. But, unfortunately, none of these women have been able to produce a son for me, I have tried and failed, let us hope that through you, your Coven has the answer.

Please allow me to introduce you to your new Step Sisters.

Dracula took a tall slender woman with long brunette hair by the hand and kissed her tenderly saying "This is my Queen Bride Verona."

So this is what she looks like, Selene thought, I must look like a sight to her wrapped only in a blanket.

"My Dear, I thought death dealers could handle themselves," she said staring at the floor.

"They can, I have been asked to leave my Coven", Selene said smoldering.

Dracula interrupted, there was a blonde on his arm "This is my Party Girl, Marishka". Marishka's grin was wicked she let her spiked teeth show through her red lips.

He turned and directly over his shoulder stood a redhead who let out the most hideous laugh, she screamed, "I need no introduction, I am Aleera, and Step Sister you do know how step children are treated don't you?" Her laughs were screeching, it hurt Selene's ears.

Dracula said, "Now Aleera that is not polite, Selene is our guest."

Dracula stated "My darlings, this is Selene. She belongs to Viktor's Coven, she will be with us until she fulfills her obligation to me, I can not tell you what the obligation is, I will tell you at a later date."

Dracula took Selene upstairs and had her change into a red dressing gown, it was not too unlike what the other Brides wore. She was grateful there was no collar like Verona's, and she was not showing too much skin like Marishka. It somewhat resembled Aleera's gown. Selene thought to herself that's great, the one who's the most jealous.

Selene studied the Brides,

Aleera was the most jealous, and strongest of all three.

Marishka, was not serious about the kill, would play with her food before she ate it. Or so goes the rumor.

Queen Verona her remarks cut into Selene, as far as Selene knew about Verona she would carry out Dracula's orders no matter how heinous they were.

The sooner Dracula would come to her to make his intentions known the better for her. She had no qualms about the child she would leave behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Selene Dracula The Trip into the Village

It finally came sunrise and Selene was grateful for the rest. The Brides suspended themselves from the high vaulted ceiling. Verona motioned for Selene to take her place on the other side of the ceiling across from them. She then yelled, "Have a good rest, my dear". Selene closed her eyes and then went into a deep sleep. Before she knew it she was awakened by a loud roar. Verona said to her "Don't worry, my dear it's just the Master he has awakened from his slumber."

Dracula then appeared to them, he was walking upside down. This amused Selene. Being able to read her thoughts, he said "I am comforted by your smile, my darling." He then said "Come to me, Selene." Dracula floated to the ground, and Selene flew to the ground next to him. Dracula leans close to Selene with the Brides looking on. He strokes her hair and touches her face and says, "Patience, my Beauty, there will be more than enough time to learn how to please the Master." He continues, "Today you will go into the village with the Ladies, and you will learn where your food supply is." The comment was made in an offhand manner . After all, those he did not bring into his Coven merely became a part of his food chain.

Dracula then speaks to Verona, "That matter we spoke of earlier, see that it gets taken care of." To which Verona replied, "Yes, My Lord, consider it already done."

The Ladies were in Flight, over the mountains, Aleera was way ahead of them, then Verona, and Marishka. Selene was behind them, and doing her best, she would have to grow bat wings and turn into the hideous creatures that these three were in order to be at full speed. Selene would do her best to satisfy Dracula's carnal urge, hoping it would bring forth fruit, before she would have to endure his bite and turn into one of these creatures.

Then she saw the small Transylvanian Village, in which she would get her meal. She didn't realish the idea. Obviously, they did, before she knew it they plummeted out of the sky at the villagers. Diving in and out Verona grabbed a man and pulled him up by the hair and drove her teeth into his neck. She searched the sky for Aleera, and spotted her by the General Store, she screeched "Come Step Sister, come and feed, HAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAA!" She turned to look for Marishka, she was behind her, so the rumor was true.

Between herself and Verona they had a Village woman, who looked to be about the same height and weight as Selene. They took the woman and threw her back and forth. Until the woman, pulled a knife from her boot and sliced Verona's ankle. She saw Verona fly over to Marishka and screeched, "I am tired of your playing, Marishka, finish her". Marishka replied, "Love too." Marishka then flew away and sat her feet down on a small ledge, then she said, "Too bad, so sad."

Selene didn't know why she wanted to help this woman. But, she was alone. Verona had made the initial kill there was more than enough to eat for all of them. Just then the clouds parted and the sun had shown through. Selene would die right there, she spotted the barn that was the only safe place she knew. She looked over her shoulder to see Marishka diving into the well. The woman saw her fly into the barn, Selene would have to think fast. If the sunlight didn't kill her, the Villagers would.

Selene waited in silence, she heard nothing. There were horses , in the barn , she crept over to one of them and carefully slid her teeth in. She was feeding for a short while, when she heard the scream. Selene flew upward at lightning speed she made it out of the barn just in time to see Marishka turn to ashes. She heard loud moans and wails, and two forms flying off in the distance, the connection she thought when one dies, the others feel it. She saw what killed Marishka, in the woman's hands was a bucket filled with water, holy water she guessed. She must have pored it over her as she was flying out of the well.

The woman saw Selene, but she would not be scared of her. Obviously, Verona underestimated this woman and now she would have to explain her failure to exterminate her to Dracula. Selene flew to a distance not to far from where she stood. She now saw this person for the first time. It became very clear to Selene why Dracula wanted this child with her so badly. It was like looking into a mirror, she was looking at her own reflection.

The woman spoke first, "I will kill you." Selene replied, "You can try." She spoke boldly, "Yes, I have heard that before, as you see, your companion is dead." Selene replied, "I know right now first names are not important, especially, when you are going to murder someone, however I am called Selene. I am impressed, may I know the name of the person who says she is going to exterminate me?" The woman stepped directly in front of Selene, and said "I am called, Princess Anna Valerious, my father was King Boris Valerious of the Gypsies, he was murdered by your Count Dracula, I am all that is left."

Selene sensed she had a sharp instrument behind her back. She thought, these mortals, they have no idea that we are way ahead of them. Selene charged forward and grabbed Princess Anna's arm and twisted it behind her back, and disarmed the knife as it dropped to the ground.

She flew upward with Anna in her arms and they landed on one of the rooftops. She let her go, then Anna watched as she flew away. She noticed she had not changed her form, and was not as fast as the other brides. She let me go, Anna thought, either she is weak or because there is a resemblance between her and I. Whatever the reason, I need to find out why.


	4. Chapter 4

Selene Aleera Educating Selene or How the Mighty Have Fallen

It was later in the evening, when Selene heard the now familiar horrendous roar. She flew as fast as she could to where the noise came from. She found Verona, pleading with Dracula, "My Lord", she cried "I did all I could for her."

"Did you, Verona," his voice rising, "where were you when Marishka lay dying?

Verona started to answer when he gripped her hard by the shoulders, "Don't tell me", he shouted, "you were feasting on your kill weren't you?

Verona looked sweetly at Dracula, and calmly said, "My Lord, the Princess took us by surprise, she just got lucky."

Dracula's eyes were dark and ominous, "Verona you asked permission to leave at the break of dawn, to catch the Princess by _surprise_!"

He then walked back a few paces, then he turned to face Verona and said to her in a tone she was not familiar with, "Verona, the sight of you sickens me! G-o-o-o-o, get out of here!"

Verona stood there frozen, she stood perfectly still. Time seemed to stand still. Neither spoke, as she slowly began to vanish into thin air, as she left the air was filled with her moaning and wailing.

Dracula sensed his other Bride, Aleera and his Concubine, Selene not to far off in the distance.

"Come my beauties", he shouted, he motioned for them to join him. They landed in front of him, he circled both of them and took one of them in each arm.

"Now Aleera, he said, don't be jealous of your step-sister for she is beautiful and sexy like you, no?"

Dracula told her, "Selene, is like you, she enjoys the kill, and like you she wants to learn how to pleasure me."

He went on to say, "Who better to teach her than you, my passionate Aleera, you must have me all to yourself, do this for me and I promise you a night, just for you and your Master"

Aleera, turned to Selene, and said, "Watch me, Selene, and observe, how I heat his ice cold blood with my hot kisses on his mouth," she reached up to place her mouth on Dracula's, moving her tongue around his sharp fangs. She began to place her hands under his shirt, to feel for his skin, especially his chest. Selene felt herself start to sway as if she were mesmerized. With one jerk Dracula pulled Selene to him.

"OOOOOHHHH, My Lord," Selene barely got the words out, Dracula had his mouth on hers. She could feel his fingers touching her round bottom. His hands made their way up her back. At the same time, Aleera was receiving the same treatment. Dracula was spending equal time with each of them. So neither would feel neglected. Splendid, Selene thought. Dracula pulled away from and her and then smiled.

"Are you ready to begin your training my dear?" Selene didn't expect to feel these sensations. She turned towards him, and shook her head yes.


	5. Chapter 5

Selene Aleera **Educating Selene or How the Mighty Have Fallen**

It was later in the evening, when Selene heard the now familiar horrendous roar. She flew as fast as she could to where the noise came from. She found Verona, pleading with Dracula, "My Lord", she cried "I did all I could for her."

"Did you, Verona," his voice rising, "where were you when Marishka lay dying?

Verona started to answer when he gripped her hard by the shoulders, "Don't tell me", he shouted, "you were feasting on your kill weren't you?

Verona looked sweetly at Dracula, and calmly said, "My Lord, the Princess took us by surprise, she just got lucky."

Dracula's eyes were dark and ominous, "Verona you asked permission to leave at the break of dawn, to catch the Princess by _surprise_!"

He then walked back a few paces, then he turned to face Verona and said to her in a tone she was not familiar with, "Verona, the sight of you sickens me! G-o-o-o-o, get out of here!"

Verona stood there frozen, she stood perfectly still. Time seemed to stand still. Neither spoke, as she slowly began to vanish into thin air, as she left the air was filled with her moaning and wailing.

Dracula sensed his other Bride, Aleera and his Concubine, Selene not to far off in the distance.

"Come my beauties", he shouted, he motioned for them to join him. They landed in front of him, he circled both of them and took one of them in each arm.

"Now Aleera, he said, don't be jealous of your step-sister for she is beautiful and sexy like you, no?"

Dracula told her, "Selene, is like you, she enjoys the kill, and like you she wants to learn how to pleasure me."

He went on to say, "Who better to teach her than you, my passionate Aleera, you must have me all to yourself, do this for me and I promise you a night, just for you and your Master"

Aleera, turned to Selene, and said, "Watch me, Selene, and observe, how I heat his ice cold blood with my hot kisses on his mouth," she reached up to place her mouth on Dracula's, moving her tongue around his sharp fangs. She began to place her hands under his shirt, to feel for his skin, especially his chest. Selene felt herself start to sway as if she were mesmerized. With one jerk Dracula pulled Selene to him.

"OOOOOHHHH, My Lord," Selene barely got the words out, Dracula had his mouth on hers. She could feel his fingers touching her round bottom. His hands made their way up her back. At the same time, Aleera was receiving the same treatment. Dracula was spending equal time with each of them. So neither would feel neglected. Splendid, Selene thought. Dracula pulled away from and her and then smiled.

"Are you ready to begin your training my dear?" Selene didn't expect to feel these sensations. She turned towards him, and shook her head yes.


	6. Chapter 6

Selene Anna Their Secret Meeting

The Evening hour had come and it become dark in the Transylvanian Village. Anna began to go around the house and light the oil lamps. She was in her Father's den, as she began to stare at the map, Wondering as he did. Where was the way, into Dracula's lair? Not only that, but where was the help that the Pope, promised her? Velkan had died protecting her from the Werewolf. Her Father, they buried, last month. She knew soon Dracula would be porched on her front door step.

Then she heard a sharp noise, with a dagger in her hand and oil lamp lit. She went to investigate around the Dining area, she turned sharply to see the window open. She closed it quickly, she turned again to face her Brother Velkan.

She saw him bedraggled, and knew he had come under Dracula's curse of the Werewolf.

Anna cried, "Velkan, Oh my God, you're alive!"

Velkan repied, "Anna, quiet, I have to-I have to-tell-tell! Suddenly the full moon was uncovered by the clouds. Velkan became very agitated and anguished, he began to howl, and climb backwards up the wall with his skin falling off, his poor body contorting as he began to turn back into the Werewolf. He jumped out the window shattering the glass on his way out.

All, Anna could do was cry, she needed to know now, where Dracula kept his Werewolf serum. Tonight she would do whatever she could do to get it. She would go to Frankenstein castle, where their had been reports the Count and his brides had been seen.

She saddled one of her horses and armed herself with her broadsword and dagger. She began the ride to the Castle. It was a cold night, many thoughts came to her mind, of Velkan, and her Father . The castle was now in view, she got down off her horse. And began to walk towards the Castle, there was no other way, no other hope. Velkan was already dead if she didn't try. Anna felt a cold sensation that went all over her body and it ran down her spine. It made the hairs on her head stand up. She knew what it meant, she stood poised ready to strike.

"Oh, have you come to call?" The voice rang out to her. It was a dark figure, her arms opened wide. But the dark figure came no closer. It looked like Aleera, but spoke like someone else. At first Anna, said nothing. Well, the figure said, "if you won't talk I guess we can stand here all night. All though the cold doesn't bother me, my dear, I am afraid you will freeze to death." Anna knew it was Selene, still poised she said, "Don't come any closer, Selene."

"I know why you are here Anna", she said, "for your brother, Velkan". "Anna," Selene spoke sternly to her, "turn around and go home." "Go to hell," Anna replied. "They'll feast on your bones, Selene said, if I wanted to kill you I would have done so, before now", Selene continued, "I don't want to see them hurt you."

"Oh, how refreshing a vampire with a heart", Anna retorted, "I can take care of myself" "Oh, well, Selene replied, "don't say I didn't warn you, after all their all fully awake now, especially Dracula."

Selene walked backwards, and said to her as she was leaving, "Consider what I have said Princess Anna, I mean you no harm, I might even be able to help you if you would let me, we are not so different you and I."

Anna saw her fly off in the distance towards the Castle. Anna thought to herself about what she meant by being able to help her. One thing was for sure. None of the Brides would catch up with her before she stormed the Castle to let her know their Master was awake and hungry and to be careful. Yes, this Bride was certainly different. Anna decided to head back for home, not because she was scared, but because she needed to find the key to map in her Father's den. Time was running out for Velkan.


	7. Chapter 7

A Stranger This Way Comes

Viktor was not the only being who could survive death. Lucian was thought to be dead for many years. He also knew about the time transportal and it seems knew about what had happened to Selene and what took place at their meeting. Lucian knew that he had to act quickly. Otherwise it would mean irreparable damage to his Brood. He transported himself just outside of the small village of Transylvania. As he passed along the outskirts of the Village he blended in with the rest of the peasants. He in effect did speak their native Rumanian tongue. Being careful, not to inquire about a certain female. He made smail talk with the Villagers, and by careful deduction, found out about the Gypsy Princess and her poor Brother the Prince who was bitten by the Werewolf, when they were trying to rid the town of this Beast.

Lucian had a plan, he needed to find her, but first he needed to find her Brother. Her name was Anna Valerious, her Brother was Prince Velkan. Lucian knew that he would be able to help him, but he would ask for something very valuable in exchange.

He headed through the mountains, he knew from his own experience, that he was just waiting for a time to strike, looking for his next meal.

He had searched for two days, and it was beginning to turn nightfall. The full moon was beginning to show through the clouds. When he finally heard the horrendous howl that he was so familiar with. The Beast landed so close to Lucian, that they came face to face. He lunged at him with the sharp fangs showing, and claws reaching to tear his flesh to pieces. Except for the one fact. Lucian was Master of all Werewolf Kind. He grew enormous, head and shoulders over this Younger Werewolf. The fight began they charged each other, growling and clawing, tearing into each other's fur. Loud crashing noises, just as it began, it ended so soon, when there came a crash to the ground. Prince Velkan of the Gypsy's was defeated. Lucian knew what he had to do. He leaned down near Velkan and whispered to him, I know what you have been going through my friend. I can help you. The full moon will soon rise again, you will not be able to fight it. Just one drop of my blood will slow down your changing back into the Creature. It will never be gone for good, you will always carry the Wolf's bane. The choice is yours. Velkan, leaned over and said, "if this is true my friend, then I can not suffer hell and all its torments a moment longer, do this".

Lucian tore into, his own flesh with his sharp fangs, and opened Velkan's mouth with his and Velkan drank his blood.

The full moon came upon them, Velkan, felt the stirring inside of him, and got ready to face the worst. It did come and there was loud rumbling noise in his ears. Lucian said to Velkan, "the Beast is being controlled, but you need to learn to control the beast as well". He picked up Velkan, and slung him over his shoulder and asked Velkan if there is a place to find rest.

"Yes, I will take you to my Sister Anna", Velkan replied. That was all Lucian needed to hear. So far his plan was working out quite well.


	8. Chapter 8

Dracula Verona The Hidden Agenda Revealed

Dracula went through the Castle searching for Verona. His anger having lessened. The evening that he spent with both Aleera and Selene had taken the edge off. He finally found her, she was still crying softly.

"Come to me my child", he said. She came without hesitation.

He said, "I have decided to forgive you".

She replied, "Oh, thank you, my Lord". "I am sorry for the death of Marishka", she continued, "It is my fault I should have seen this coming Marishka was too playful."

As if to dismiss one of the most beautiful of his brides, he waved his hand in the air, "Well no matter, we can not bring her back now."

Verona stood in front of him and retorted, "My Lord, we were a family, I felt her pain when she died!"

Dracula was angered once more, he spoke to her in a harsh tone, "Do not make me punish you for what happened, I say it is over and let your mourning be at an end. She is dead" . Do not bring it up again."

Verona stared at the floor. She did not dare speak back to him. "Of course as you say My Lord."

Dracula looked at his Queen Bride with her long dark hair so shiny. She was a vision of loveliness.

He trusted her more than Aleera and his departed Marishka.

Just then he spoke more softly, "Verona I have come tell you of my agenda I need you to listen. I need you to help me."

Verona wanting to get back into her Master's good graces she would do anything, "Yes, yes, I will no matter what the cost," she replied eagerly.

"Well it will cost you my dear child, I am destroying all of the embryo sacs that I created with yourself, Aleera, and your dear departed sister, Marishka," he said to her in a cold calm manner.

She then shrieked and stepped backwards, she felt her mind go numb. She felt herself go faint, Dracula caught her just before she slipped to the floor. "Why?" she asked him, "Why?" She asked him once more, "Why, do we mean so little to you?"

He gave her a smile, and said to her in an even tone "Selene was brought her solely for one purpose. For procreation. It seems that Viktor's coven has more luck than we do with having offspring. Once she gives me a male heir she will go back to her own coven.

Verona cried in Dracula's. She knew what that meant. Once the infant was born, both she and Aleera would have to raise the Child.

She was not ignorant of the fact that Selene closely resembled Anna Valerious. Damn her, that Gypsy Princess had won, without lifting a finger. It all made sense to her now.

She turned to the Count and said, "How will you tell Aleera?" To which Dracula replied, "I will tell her tonight when we are all alone together."

"Do not worry my Dear, everything will turn out for the best", please get some rest, he told her.


	9. Chapter 9

vVerona Spills the Beans

Aleera floated into the room to find Verona sitting on the floor, she could tell by her mood and reading her mind that she was still upset from the night before. Aleera did not let that bother her. After all, one night with her Master was all she needed. She licked her bright red lips at the wicked thoughts that possessed her mind. Dracula's body uncovered in the sheets, his firm physique and pale skin in the moonlight. His hard toned muscles, and especially one muscle in particular. From the very beginning he knew how to toy with her, how to make her reach her climax. He grabbed her by her gorgeous red locks and jerked her head upward and savagely kissed her, for he knew she liked it rough. He made her pose on all fours and placed his member on her perfectly shaped buttocks before he jammed all of it into her and made her scream, she gasped, when,…she felt Verona grab her arm, and say "oh, my dear, are you alright?" "What the "f_k do you want Verona?" She said trying to restrain herself from slapping her.

"Are you feeling good about yourself right now, Sister,"? Verona asked her in an uneven tone.

"Who wants to know? Aleera hissed at her, "We f_cked all night, so what?" "Are you pissed off, Sister,? He was angry at you not at me" she spat at her.

"Well, my dear, now that you feel good, and all, I think that I should tell you the real reason that your Step Sister is here" Verona said to her slyly

"That is not hard to figure out, Marishka is dead, she will no longer be a Step Sister", she replied angrily.

"My Lord and Selene have struck a bargain it seems, he no longer wants to try to bear children with us", it seems, Aleera, that her coven is famous for being able to deliver the Vampire offspring.

When, Aleera heard this she was shocked she stepped back, and screeched at Verona. "You're lying, Verona, you spiteful bitch."

"Don't let it bother you my Dear, I too was upset, but I am sure he knows what is best". Verona said most cunningly.

"What are we to do?, he will not need us" She began to sob.

Verona, turned away from Aleera, she then began to muse about the Summer's Eve Palace and the wonderful costume ball that takes place every year. As she stood there listening to Aleera's wailing, knowing that she was too caught up in her tears.

She began her thought process: All I need now for my plan to work is one drop of HIS BLOOD and one willing gypsy princess and my revenge will be complete.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucian Anna The Return of the Prince

Anna awoke early one morning after hearing a knock on her door. It was Top Hat coming to inform her that there was a stranger in the village who had found her brother Prince Velkan. Anna hurried and got dressed, and ran outside and pushed past the Villagers. "Where, is the stranger?" she asked Top Hat. "He is in the Church, Princess, he answered her. She found him, at the front of the Church, he had his head down and his eyes closed as if in prayer. To her Lucian, looked like no more than a wanderer, a drifter. He then looked up to see Anna Valerious, he had heard, of her beauty, but up close she was breath taking. "Where is my brother?" she demanded to know. Lucian answered her in a quiet tone, "My lady, please allow me to show you where I have lain him."

He lead her to the saloon, where he had laid Prince Velkan across the bar. Anna ran to him. "Where did you find him?" she asked him. "Up in the Carpathian mountains, my Lady " he replied.

"He should have killed you, how did you survive?" she inquired of Lucian. Just then Velkan awoke, his breathing was harsh, he looked tired and haggard.

"Sister" he told Anna, "This is Lucian, allow him to stay for awhile, he has the werewolf's bane and is immune to Dracula's curse, he is helping me to control the beast within me."

Anna was still not convinced no one had ever been able to break Dracula's curse except in death. Lucian having read her thoughts simply said, "Yes, Lady I am immune to this Vampire, he is not able to control me, I carry more than the wolf's bane, I am indeed a werewolf."

Anna was upset she did not trust Lucian, she leaned over Velkan, "No brother, please, he has to leave, he is a werewolf he will kill the villagers."

"Anna, sister, I need him he has promised to help me, without him I will turn again, I have gotten rest since I have met him." Reluctantly Anna agreed, but over her shoulder she shot Lucian a hard look, she then lead him outside.

"So, what payment do you want, for helping my brother, there is something in this for you, no?" she asked him sarcastically, "I would just as soon kill you."

Lucian liked her, and he knew it, she was smart and sexy he would not mind a tumble in the sheets with her. Now, this was the attitude to have when dealing with vampires and werewolves.

Lucian crouched down on the ground, and then looked up into Anna's face. "Yes, Princess, there is one thing. It seems that we have a mutual friend in common you and I, and she too is looking for this precious serum. Once she has the serum she will be going back to the coven that she belongs to. Then your brother will forever stay a werewolf, there is only so much I can do for him that is true, but together we can find this cure,"

Anna did not know what to believe, she would discuss this with Velkan she wanted to go after the cure herself. That was before Selene stopped her that night. Now she knows why. All she really wanted was for Velkan to be at peace, even if she had to make the deal with Lucian.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Costume Ball and an Unexpected Guest**

Every year she waited for it, for hundreds of years, she had counted on it. Until the one day it finally arrived.

"Aleera," her handsome Prince, yelled at her from across their Castle. "Begin our preparations for the Hallows Eve Ball.!"

"Now, when you are finished my Dear, bring me the guest list. I may have to take a few names off, and add a few names on, depending."

Aleera, who was hanging from the ceiling, landed in her Masters arms, with a loud squeal impersonating laughter, her own brand of mirth.

"Oh, Master, thank you, you will not be disappointed, I will begin the preparations immediately," she said with her beautiful smile.

Dracula placed her on the floor very gently, as he explained, why, "Aleera, Marishka, is gone, and I have you and Verona, now, and as you may well know Selene may not be staying with us, and by now I am sure you know the reason, by delegating this duty that was solely Verona's I want you to know that you are also very special to me.

This is what Aleera had been waiting for centuries to hear, that she was not just another one of his beautiful faces.

THREE MONTHS LATER;

As Aleera, was finishing up her guest list, she handed it to Igor to give to Dracula, when he awoke from his slumber. There came a knock at the door. It was a face she well knew, and she knew the reason, that he came, inside the doorway stood a very handsome vampire with dark eyes and beautiful blonde hair, he was fashionably attired. I am here at my Masters bidding, he tells me that one of the Covens females may be impregnated. Aleera, had only met Dr Stregoni Benefici, (he was to later rename himself Carlisle__Cullen) once before at a Hallows Eve party, and was physically attracted to him Afraid that Dracula would read her thoughts she recoiled quickly from the party. She turned to find Selene standing next to her, and was relieved that there was another female in the room. Verona drifted into the room next, after the loud roaring noise was heard. It did not seem to daunt the Doctor in the least. He merely inquired about the Masters health. Verona, then said " In the month of Hallows Eve My Lord is always in good spirits."

"I take it that you are the one who is with child?" he motioned to Selene, her stomach was beginning to show signs of her pregnancy. "Yes, Dr. I am ", she said, "I have been chosen to bear the Grand Master, a son". "Whether the child, will be born, boy or girl I can not say, I am only here to examine you and to tell you when I will be back next to deliver the child," Dr Benefici, told her calmly. Just then the Count had appeared, "aww, welcome, Stregoni, I must remember to thank the Volturi Clan for letting me use your services," he said to the Doctor. "Now if you will come this way please, I will lead you to one of the rooms in the castle. Please let me know, about your findings, I have been very anxious since your arrival."

After a short while Dr. Benefici, came into the room, and asked to speak with the Count privately, he could see that all eyes were on him. The Count brought him into a separate room. He spoke quietly. " Master she is fine, the delivery will be with in the next month", he informed Dracula, "please do not let her overexert herself, such as looking for the kill, if need be we can supply fresh blood" .

Then Dracula asked Carlisle, "is it possible that the child will be born Hallows Eve?"'

He replied, "it is possible my Lord, with Hallows Eve being close 3 to 4 weeks away."

"Thank you, Dr Benefici, please tell your Master, I am impressed with your skills as a physician for the Nosferatu", he replied.

"Yes, My Lord Volturi, will be most anxious to know what news I have to bring him.

As Stregoni, readied himself to leave. Dracula said to him, "Please tell Aro, that I especially want to see him at the Hallows Eve Ball, I have a request, a favor to ask of him."

Stregoni Benefici, had no idea what the favor or request, Vlad Dracula wanted of Aro Volturi, but he knew that whatever it was, Aro would give up life or limb to give it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve Between Friends

When Aro had received the invitation he had been expecting it. "Come to my Summer Palace, I have a favour to ask of you my old friend." He had anticipated this "favour" all of these long years. He would now wait for his servant Stegoni Benefici, to return from Transylvania, to see what he had seen and observed. Aro went in search of his brother and brother in law Caius and Marcus.

Marcus said in a sad tone, "You knew this day was coming, Aro."

Caius's words were unremorseful, "You would have done it again, if you had the chance, now you have indebted us all." Aro took his leave of them, to go into his study, he would have to search for the document he had kept hidden. When he found it he unrolled the parchment on the table and moved his fingers over it. At least this part of the bargain was kept in a safe place, the other piece of article still needed to be obtained.

He knew where he could find this missing article. He had Demetri, track Gabriel Van Helsing for two days now. It was not hard to find him. He was always making a spectacle of himself. He was in fact in Italy at the time. If Aro was going to get to him he would have to act fast.

He turned around to see, one of the Guards come into the room. "Yes?" he said. The Guard bowed then replied, "My Lord, Dr Benefici has returned." He then said, "Show him in."

He bowed to Aro, "My Lord." He inquired of Stegoni immediately, "Is the female well enough to give our Master what he has been so anxiously waiting for? The fruit of his loin? The female, is she comely?

He then answered his Master, "Yes, my Lord, she is quite beautiful. And she is healthly, I am understanding she is what is known as a "death dealer." Her physique, body structure ,she is in good muscle tone the baby should turn out fine, if she exerts no extra pressure. I have informed our Master than we can supply blood if he should need it. I have explained to him that I will return within one month to deliver the child."

"Yes we will return within the month, it seems that I have received an invitation to the Hallow's Eve Ball. Was there anything else he said to you, Stregoni?"

He replied, "Yes, my Lord, the Master said he had a favour to ask of you."

Aro simply stated, "Ah, yes this was in the invitation, let us keep quiet about this, Stregoni."

"Yes, Lord Volturi, I will," he replied. He then excused himself and left the room.

Aro was now left alone with his thoughts of long ago, and how he and Count Vlad Draculia met. There was talk of war, the young Count knew Aro was a vampire. Aro sensed he was not afraid of him. He looked into his eyes, and saw no fear, only hate and loathing. "So tell me, Nosferatu why do you not kill me? What are you waiting for?" he told him spitefully. "There is something I can tell you of your past ,my Lord," Aro told him cunningly.

"Go to hell, there are enough Gypsies, around here," he spat at him. "My Lord, believe me what I see is truth," Aro answered him.

"Go ahead, Nosferatu, you only amuse yourself" he laughed. "With your permission, my Lord Aro took Draculia's hand, when he saw it. Draculia's birth, the signs, and who he really was destined to be. The Son of the Devil. Aro let go of his hand, and stood up, he turned to leave, when Draculia gripped him hard by his shoulder and said, someday Nosferatu I will need you and your Army. He said this with a gleam in his eye. So, it would seem that Aro Volturi was not the only one with special powers.

There was a loud commotion in the Castle later in the evening. Marcus had come to the study to find Aro. "It seems that the Guards have finally retrieved your Target", he said to Aro. There was a man dressed in black leather, with unkept hair, dragged in front of Aro, Caius and Marcus. "Ah, now welcome, Mr. Van Helsing, it seems you had an appointment with the Pope, how wonderful, is he well?" he asked in a happy tone of voice.

Gabriel Van Helsing, looked up at Aro and just said flatly, "If you wanted to kill me I'd be dead already, what is it you want?"

Aro replied, "I will show you." A Guard came over and handed a sharp dagger to him. While two other Guards held Van Helsing down.

He then lifted the dagger and said, "My Master would kindly like the return of his Ring, you see it is a family Heirloom, and you have had it long enough." red eyes blazing at the one who cut off the finger of Vlad Draculia for his priceless jewelry.

The Guard raised Van Helsing's arm out to Aro, with hand outstretched, and ring finger extended. Aro steadied his aim, with the dagger in hand ready to slice off the finger. He could already taste Van Helsing he was getting thirsty. Van Helsing watching him the whole time. The next thing, Aro knew , he had blood squirted in his eyes, and Gabriel Van Helsing was hanging from the high Vaulted ceiling, two Guards down on the floor knocked out by Gabriels hard head, and fast feet.. It seemed under that black leather jacket his nemesis carried rope and a grappling hook. Aro had a piece of Van Helsing's finger in his hand, he looked on the floor and there it was, the Master's family Heirloom, the last piece of missing article, he quickly scooped it up and placed in his coat pocket.

He then looked up to see Gabriel Van Helsing's sharp gaze on him, that is when Aro swallowed what was left of his finger. Van Helsing managed to escape through by knocking out the window in the vaulted ceiling. Perhaps, another time Mr. Van Helsing, Aro thought jubilantly.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucian Anna Velkan As Hallows Eve Approaches

Velkan was getting stronger, with just a few drops of Lucian's blood he was able to obstain from his urges when the full moon arose. The bond to Dracula was becoming weaker and weaker. Anna was impressed, but, said nothing to Lucian. It meant everything to her to see Velkan become well again. Lucian and Velkan were becoming close, keeping no secrets from one another.

Well, almost no secrets.

Anna was outside in the town square when she saw the "couriers". She kept her eyes, fixed on both of them. They landed not to far away from her, before Anna could speak, Aleera spoke first, there is something my Master wanted me to deliver to you, he would very much like you to come, he would like to order a "Truce."

"For the sake of your people Princess, I would attend the Hallows Eve Ball", Aleera said, in a voice Anna was familiar with. It was a voice that Aleera used when they knew each other from long ago. Verona stepped forward holding a large parcel, "My dear I hope that you like this, I picked it out myself, it is quite mesmerizing, the Count will not be able to take his eyes off of you."

Velkan approached both of them carefully, and said diplomatically ,"Please tell the Count, that we have received his invitation and will RSVP either way, and thank him for the gift to my Sister, Princess Anna, it was thoughtful."

Verona stepped directly in front of Anna and shoved the parcel at her, "Princess, here is your beautiful gown, which I hope you realize what it cost, Gypsy woman."

Aleera's arm pulled her back in line. "That is fine, Prince, we will tell our Master what you have said", we do hope to see you at the Costume Ball.

They metamorphasized into the hideous bat creatures, and up into the skies they flew. The villagers watched for they had not known a time when the Brides came to pay just a social visit and not to kill them for their meal.

Lucian watched from a distance he had heard and saw everything. He now saw an opportunity into the Frankenstein Castle, and his chance at the serum. He would try to convince Anna and Velkan to go to the Ball, knowing that while everyone was attending the Ball. He would sneak his way into the Castle, and search for the Serum and destroy it on sight. It was the beginning of a plan. If everything went alright he could return back to his own time and to his own family.

Anna took the parcel into the mansion, Velkan took her by the arm, Lucian followed close behind. "I don't think I will go, Velkan, I will end up as the main course", she said. Velkan understood her mistrust, Dracula had killed off all of their family, they were the last of their line. "Yes, then if we say no, he will continue to kill the villagers and think we are afraid of him," Velkan continued, "I believe that the reason he is requesting our presence, is he wants to know why he is losing control over me."

Just then Lucian spoke, "Well, you are both right of this I am sure, however this Hallows Eve Ball is the main event that Dracula lives for every year I hear, if you go and put in an appearance, I will make sure to have more of my blood ready, in case of an emergency, if there is a "Truce", one can not say say for sure."

Anna placed the parcel on the table and turned to get a sharp dagger, she cut the rope tying it together. The dressing gown was strapless, beautiful maroon besparkled with chips of diamonds, there was a matching shawl. Tied up in a smaller bundle were the pointed silver high heeled shoes. "Well, at least Verona has good taste," she said to them sarcastically. They both looked at each other and smiled.

Lucian was already envisioning Anna in the ensemble. Velkan then spoke, "Lucian, my friend if we do not take a chance we never will, while all of Dracula's covens are at this Costume Ball, you and I can sneak into his Castle and steal the formula, it makes sense, no?" Anna came back into the room, and said "If you want to help my brother you will go to the Castle alone, and steal the formula, and we will attend the Ball to throw off suspicion, that is what makes sense to me." Lucian looked from one to another, then said, "Your will is my command, my Lady."


	14. Chapter 14

**Selene Dracula Aro Labour and Delivery**

**And so it was that Selene had conceived, under the full moon. She did indeed have the pleasure of the Count's company. She knew now, how to "pleasure" him. Many nights they became entwined in the sheets, their bodies bumping and gyrating together as one. His hard kisses on her lips she would never forget, tasting him, running her tongue over his chest and gently biting his nipples. Every now and then, the Count gently tasted her flesh and would only draw a drop of blood. **

**It amazed Selene, that such an awesome creature as Vlad Draculia, could be gentle and playful. She guessed that is why his Brides stayed with him so long. **

**On their last night together before, she felt that she would soon give birth, Selene asked him about their child, "My Lord, I know what is at stake here, I am prepared to stay with you forever, in case, I do not bring forth the chosen fruit." Dracula turned to her and just smiled, "Sweet Selene, do not give up just yet, the fact that you are actually with child is comforting to me."**

**The next evening the last of the Hallow's Eve preparations were under way. The RSVP's had all been returned. Except one, just when the Count thought he would have Aleera pay another social visit to the Valerious ,it came by way of Top Hat. After all, Anna knew for years that he was on Dracula's payroll. Dracula opened it slowly, he wafted it through the air, and then he smelled it, the perfume scent floated all around him he sensed her, his hauntingly sensuous princess. He began to read the contents of the RSVP. "My Dear Count, My Brother, Prince Velkan, and myself Princess Anna Valerious, humbly accept your invitation to your Costume Ball, for Hallows Eve. We thank you for your consideration. We will see you at the Event. **

**Lady Anna Valerious, daughter of Boris, Late King of the Gypsies**

**Well, this was unfortunate, Dracula thought, he did kill their Father, after all he only murdered those that would have murdered him and this included all of the Valerious clan, with only Anna and Velkan left, and him offering a Truce. With Velkan he could see his hold over him was slipping but needed to know why, and Anna it has been his intention to make her one of his Brides, whatever the reasons, at the Ball he would he would set things right, by revenge. Little did Dracula know that someone else was planning a little revenge of their own. **

**Dracula's was awoken from his thoughts, when he heard a loud scream, that could be heard across the Castle. The screaming grew louder, he flew up to the ceiling, to find Aleera, "Master, come quick, its Selene, her labour pains are getting worse," "Aleera, fly into town and see if you can find the Doctor, they should have been here earlier this evening." Dracula commanded her. "Yes, Master, I will hurry", she then said to Selene, "Oh, Selene, I am going to look for the Doctor, try to stay calm," she did her best to comfort Selene. Then she headed out, when she saw Verona still floating still in the air, "Come with me we need to find Dr. Benefici, and the Volturis."**

"**Are you giving me orders, Aleera?" she asked her sarcastically. "I am trying to get you to do your damn job, Verona!" she hissed, "Go to hell!" "Have a wonderful time, my Dear trying to locate them in this bad weather," Verona replied with a smile. **

**Aleera flew high overhead and could see far beneath her as she flew to the small village. There is one thing she knew about the Volturi, they never made a seen about their dinner meals. They did their eating in private. She spotted them by sight she recognized their carriage, they were crossing the bridge just ahead of her. She was careful not to spook the horses. She stopped a distance away from them and set herself gently down in the middle of the road. The carriage stopped, and a stately gentleman with blonde hair and very well dressed got out, "Aleera, my Dear, how wonderful to see you," Aleera bowed, "Thank you, my Lord Caius." Caius then said, "I am so sorry to hear about your sister, Marishka, such a terrible waste of such a work of art." "Thank you and your family for their condolences,"replied Aleera. **

"**My Lord, if you would please, Selene, my Master's concubine is about to give birth to his Child," Aleera pleaded. "Could you please follow me, is the Doctor with you?" she said impatiently. "Oh, yes, my Dear, I will tell Aro, and we will make double time until we get there," Caius told her. **

**She began her ascent into the skies, and returned to her batform. Caius always thought that it was such a treat to watch this happen. He went back to the carriage, "Aro, we have to hurry to the Castle, this Selene, is now starting to give birth," Caius said to him. "Aro turned to Stregoni, well my young friend this is your golden moment, he has been waiting along time for this, let us make haste" Aro told him. Stregoni sat firmly in his seat with his hands folded, this is the first vampire birth he had performed. Aro allowed him to work nights at the local hospital, as a physicians assitant, on the way to gaining his dreams. Now he would have to prove himself to Aro and the whole vampire community. But most of all to Dracula the most formidable being of all. **

**With Aleera leading the way, they finally arrived at the Castle. Selene was now in full discomfort. Dracula was downstairs, and Verona was nowhere in sight. "Where have you been, can you hear the screaming?" Dracula roared. "You should have been here, hours ago," he bellowed. "I am sorry my Lord," Stregoni, remained calm, "I will go and attend to her right now." He ran upstairs, and went into the room where he saw Aleera trying to make her comfortable. When she saw him she turned to leave. "No, please stay, I will need your help," he said to her. Aleera wanted to run from the room. Not because of Selene but because of him. He was too handsome She decided to stay, it was hard for her to watch Selene give birth to a baby, that should have been hers. Sensing her thoughts placed his hands on her shoulders, and whispered, "Maybe someday." **

**Dr Benefici checked Selene's stomach, he began to push slowly, he knew that birthing the child would not be the hard part. That would be coming up. He told Aleera to place herself between Selene's legs to catch the baby as it comes forth. Selene's screams were loud. She just wanted the baby out of her, at this point she did not care if it was a boy or a girl. Aleera said, "I see it, I see it, the head, it's coming out!" He replied, "Aleera, pull gently, see it you can get your fingers around the arms, and then the baby will slide out." She did as she was told, and the baby flew into her arms. "Oh, no, Dr something is wrong." she cried. "The baby is not breathing, "I was expecting this, Aleera," he pulled out an instrument, that looked like fan, and shaped like a baloon. He quickly placed it in the baby's mouth and folded two to three times slowly not to exert too much pressure on its lungs. He put the fan aside and turned the baby upside, then a few quick coughs were heard from the infant, a small cry, followed by louder ones and then a full roar.**

**Stegoni turned to Aleera and explained, "Aleera, he was born dead, his father and mother, like you and I are undead. So any child we have will be born dead, therefore we have to follow the necessary procedures for birthing undead children."**

"**Aleera, I have to take the child to our Master he is waiting," he told her. He leaned over Selene and gently massaged her awake, "You have a son I hope that is what you wanted, the birth went well, I am now taking him to the Count."**

"**May I see him?" she asked, "Yes,of course" he held the baby out to her. Selene saw her son for the first time, his eyes were like Selenes. a haunting blue, Selene felt his hair, coarse and black as midnight. She touched his skin, it was smooth and cold, definitely a child of the undead.. She had to commend Dr Benefici for his hard work and Aleera for assisting him through the birth. **

**Stregoni approached Count Dracula cautiously when he handed the child over to him. "Count Dracula, my Lord, you have a Son.," he bowed and then exited the room.**

**Dracula's laughter could be heard all over the Castle if not all over Rumania, finally a son. The gifted Dr had delivered a son. Aro was right, he was exceptional. **

**The three of them stood in front of him, when Dracula spoke, "Do you have something ,for me my friend."**

"**Yes, I do indeed, my friend," Aro replied, "I have the Map of the secret passageway into Rumania with which I could not have over thrown the Rumanian Guard, your enemies controlled by your half brother Radu," he continued, "Unfortunately my Lord, we did come into contact with Gabriel Van Helsing, I did not get a chance to invite him to "dinner", he escaped, however I did manage to salvage your family heirloom." Aro then handed him the one ring his father had given him, passed down from generation to generation. Dracula looked at the ring, gone for so long, he remembered the day it was stolen as he lay dying. He felt the sharp pain as he lay dying, he awakens to find a young soldier rifling his body and then taking a sharp knife and cutting off his ring finger. Anger, pain, suffering, what he would not give to start all over again. He thinks he is seeing a delusion, when it happens, a soft voice talking, asking him to join him. You will be fine, there will be no more pain. If you just make a pact with me, he realizes who it is then said yes. The rest is history. **

**He turned towards the Volturi, and said to them, "My friends, I have asked too many favors of you, and this will be the last, please see that Viktor's coven does not mistreat Selene, She is the mother of my son, I do not want them to renig on their part of the bargain, that would make me enraged. Please look after her."**

**First Aro nodded yes, then Marcus nodded, and finally Caius. When Dracula finally left the room. Caius and Marcus, stood in front of Aro, "We are dealing with another Coven, Aro, this is dangerous, this Coven leaves their Werewolves unchecked its population is enormous, the leader of this Werewolf pack is thought to be dead, but no one knows this for a fact." Marcus added, "So this is the favour, to keep his Mistress from getting killed, Aro.?" "Doesn't anyone beside myself see the opportunity here?" Aro asked. "Stegoni, just delivered his first son, nothing any of his other brides could do, and yes I am a little curious about this other Coven. Hallows Eve is tomorrow and I have the feeling that things are just now starting to shape up. " **


	15. Chapter 15

Dracula Anna Selene Hallows Eve Part I

The day finally arrived. Dracula's favorite holiday. For once everything was going well, Selene had just given birth to a Son. His "Family" would rejoice. Selene, of course would not be in attendance, she was still recuperating. His infant son would be with his mother. He was proud of Aleera for helping the Doctor with the birth. 

Verona it seems was still licking her wounds. Oh, well, she will come around he thought as he finished dressing. He decided to go see Selene. She lay quiet with their Son next to her. Dracula was astounded at her beauty after such a rough experience. He sat on the bed next to her, "My Dear I can not thank you enough, you have been so good to me, I wish you could be with us tonight", he said to her. 

Selene looked at him at said, "It is enough, my Lord, I thank you for everything, you have been more than kind, and I know he will be taken care of," she continues, "Have you thought of a name?" 

"Yes, my Dear and definitely you should know, he answered, "Nicolai Vladislaus Draculia, at last to be able to name my first born son," he said triumphantly. "My Dear please get some rest, we will be back later," he leaned forward to gently kiss her lips, then he left. 

At her Mansion, Anna was busy putting on her earrings, she turned to fluff out the back end of her ball gown, then stood to look at her reflection in the mirror, when Lucian strode into the room, the smell of her was intoxicating. She was quite provocative. "Anna, you look gorgeous my Dear, " he said with a smile. "Lucian, please hand me my wrap,it's over there," she said smiling back. Lucian picked it up and carefully laid it across her shoulders, touching her silky smooth skin, with the tips of his fingers. Anna finally realized that he was the reason, Velkan was not spending endless tortured nights. 

Anna turned to face him, Lucian face was rugged, she was used to this. He was somewhat handsome. She took his face in her face in her hands, and said to him, "I thank you for Velkan, he means so much to me, " she kissed him hard on the mouth, she let go, then whispered, "Thank you," with tears in her eyes. 

The Main Event

The Gala was in full swing. The flame throwers, the jugglers, were eye catching. The Opera singer sang a beautiful Italian Aria. Anna and Velkan were expecting the unexpected. They knew that the Truce was only a ruse, and that they could not trust Dracula. They finally stood face to face with the Being that had made their family miserable for centuries. Dracula and Velkan bowed to each other. The servant took Anna's wrap. Dracula stepped forward to kiss Anna's hand, and said to Velkan, "May I dance with your Sister, Prince Velkan?"

"Yes, Count, may I dance with Aleera?" he asked the Count. "Of course, Aleera, my Dear,' Aleera obeyed. 

Aleera took Velkan's hand and they began to dance. "Do you remember when we were young Velkan?"She teased. "Yes, Aleera, I do", he answered her. "You chased me everywhere," she said looking up at him, "You loved me then."

He abruptly stopped the dance, and looked deeply into her eyes, "I still do Aleera, I always will." Aleera looked to see the hurt in his eyes. She never stopped to see how this change would affect the ones she loved. So there they stood, holding hands even after the dance had ended. 

Verona came up to Dracula, as she said to him most passionately, "Please my Lord forgive me, I have been a fool these days, I cherish you, and I rejoice at your newborn son." He replied, "Thank you, my Dear, of course you are forgiven." 

She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him, as she did this, she bit his lip, thinking this was in a playful gesture, Dracula thought nothing of it. She smiled sweetly at him. He went back to the Costume Ball. Verona carried a goblet of wine, she carefully spit her Master's blood into the goblet of wine. 

She observed that Anna was dancing with the Count. As the dance ended she quickly came to Anna's side. She told Anna, "Darling, you look thirsty, here is some wine we had imported for you." Verona then placed the goblet in her hands. Anna looked suspiciously at Verona, then into the contents of the goblet. She smiled at Verona and said, "Thank you, Verona. "Oh you are welcome, my Dear," she took a few small sips, then placed it on the table. Verona went to Dracula, who was speaking, with the Volturi Clan. "My dear may I speak with you privately," she said quietly to him. Dracula turned to Aro Volturi, "I am sorry I will speak with you later" 

"Yes, my Lord, I understand, your command , and we will stand by for your signal," Aro then bowed. 

"What is it, Verona?" he demanded to know. 

"My Lord, it seems that the Princess has tasted your B-L-O-O-D," she said smiling at him. 

Dracula could not believe this, one of his own, betrayal. Verona knew that when Dracula chose her as Queen Bride she was safe, he could not murder her. The kiss, the bite on his lips, he was now reading her mind. Revenge is sweet, he was now bonded to Anna Valerious forever, and she to him. He could never make her one of his Vampire Brides, She would live as long as he lived. Once again, Verona, heard those words, "Get out of my sight.!" This time she did not weep, she left with the look of glory in her eyes. Dracula went in search of Anna, she was conversing with Dr Benefici, he said to Dracula, "I was just telling the Princess, that she closely resembles a patient of mine." So true Dr Benefici, now if you will excuse the Princess and I, " Stegoni, bowed and left. This was the moment that Anna had been waiting for. "Anna, my Dear I have some bad news, it seems that you have tasted my blood, it was in the goblet of wine, that Verona handed you." Anna, knew she should not have trusted her. Anna looked at the Count and said to him angrily, "Does this mean what I think it means?" Dracula looked mournful, then replied, "The old Gypsy tales are true."

Anna stood up and told him, "I need to tell Velkan." I will go with you," he said. Anna shot out of the room in search of Velkan. When she caught up with him she let him know the bad news. Then Velkan went in search of Dracula, he thought tonight it all ends, there is going to be no more pain for him or for Anna. When Velkan saw Dracula he said "No talking Count, it is over."

Dracula, could see the resignation in his eyes, "Please accept my apologies this was not supposed to happen., allow me to make this alright for all those concerned, it seems that Verona was quite upset as of late. The Truce that has been offered is now for real." Velkan did not budge in front of him, "This is another one of your lies, Count."

"I wish that it were, Prince" Dracula had said, beginning to feel the effects of a scorned female. He then turned on his heel, he then excused himself from present company and retired to his study. 

Dracula sat down with his face in his hands, and contemplated the magnitude of Verona's revenge. He thought she would eventually get over all of it. All the while, she depicting his doom in her mind. He would never allow her to tumble in the sheets with him again. His Father once told him, that Hell has no fury like a woman scorned, he should have listened. 


	16. Chapter 16

Dracula Anna Velkan Hallows Eve Part II

Dracula returned to the Ball, he could see Anna and Velkan's glaring eyes upon him, obviously they were not through with him yet. Unfortunately he was not through with them yet either. He crossed the room, he stopped to speak privately with Velkan. "What do you want to say now, Count", he said fuming "You have damaged Anna and I with your hatred."

"Velkan, Anna must name three things and I will obey her command," he told Velkan,.

"My poor Sister is bound to you for life," Velkan continued, "Oh, yes,Count , we will name three things and perhaps you will feel the pain you have caused others, no?"

Dracula himself was feeling the rage, he turned to find Verona to give her the news concerning their sleeping arrangements.

When he began to feel a strange sensation. It was faint at first, and then the sound grew louder and louder. It was the sound of an infant in distress, his infant, little Nicolai. He sensed he was in danger. He closed his eyes for the moment and saw someone was in the castle with Selene. They were both in danger. He had to excuse himself from the Ball. He went to search for Aleera, when he found her, "Lets go," he said grabbing her arm, "I will make my excuses, later, we need to get back to the castle, now," he yelled at her.

He bowed towards the Volturi, and the Valerious, " I am sorry, my friends we must be going, they both headed towards the open windows.

Velkan turned towards Anna, and said, "Anna something is wrong, Lucian must have been discovered." That must be the reason that they left early. "We must leave now," he told her. Anna left her wrap and they headed for the stables. "Get the horses, we must concentrate on getting the serum. "

Velkan went to get the horses, they both saddled up and rode as fast as they could towards the castle. Dracula arrived first, to see the horrendous sight, his first born son hanging upside down ready to be dropped into a hot boiling cauldron , he was held by a man who looked like any peasant. He screamed at Selene, "Give it to me, Selene or I will see if this child can really fly like his Father!" Dracula looked up at the ceiling to see Selene holding tightly to a syringe. "No, Lucian," she screamed, "Give, me my son, you Bastard."

The distress he felt was his son Nicolai, at the hands of the Creature, Viktor named Lucian. Damn, he thought I am still dealing with Viktor's problems.

Dracula stretched forth his hands, and the cauldron become frozen. He then yelled at Lucian, "Yes my friend he knows how to fly, among other things, "

The child upon hearing his Father's voice, responded, he flipped himself upward and drove his sharp fangs into one of Lucian's hands, he screamed letting go of the infant. He flew in the direction of Selene. Selene held him tightly with one arm and held the syringe more tightly.

Dracula and Lucian engaged each other in battle, the ripping and rearing of flesh. The roaring and gnashing of sharp fangs. While all of this was going on, Velkan and Anna slipped into the castle. Aleera saw them first, and tried to taunt Anna, Selene flew to where they were and said to her, "Stop it Aleera., here take the baby, keep him safe for me."

They all looked up to see Lucian, placed under Dracula's spell. He roared, "You have to leave now Selene, I can not hold him for long, he is not mine.

"I will, my Lord, and thank you for everything," she yelled back at him.

Reading her thoughts, he shouted again, "Do with it what you will, my Dear you have earned it."

Selene quickly explained about Lucian, "The very moment Lucian leaves Velkan will become worse, Velkan, is dependant on his blood. He only came here to destroy the serum he has no desire to help your brother," with that last statement , Selene plunged the syrnge with the serum deep into Velkan's heart. Anna was horrified, she then let go and dropped the needle on the floor, she said to Anna "Take care of him and take care of yourself, Lady Anna."

Dracula shouted at her one more time, "Selene hurry he is gaining strength."

Selene flew up and out of the windows in the ceiling. "Master, I will go with her," Aleera said to him. "No stay here with Anna and Velkan, see that no harm comes to them," he replied "I am counting on you"

"Yes, Master," she answered. "Stand back all of you, I am releasing Lucian out of his trance," he yelled at them. Aleera gripped Anna and Velkan and pulled out of harms way.

Once, Lucian was released he could see Dracula in bat form, heading out the window, the other female vampires, he did not see. Then he knew it he was headed towards the time transportal to protect Selene. He turned himself into his werewolf form and chased after them. He moved quickly, and spotted Dracula overhead, but no sign of Selene. Way in the distance ahead of him, Dracula touched to the ground, he saw him go into the windmill house he made it to the time transportal. Lucian, himself finally made it to the windmill house. He then transported himself back to his time. He needed to know what had happened to the Serum, even if he had to face Cypheus and the Coven.

Dracula had made it just in the nick of time. Dracula stood to watch as his concubine was about to be executed. However, the favour, he asked of Aro Volturi, to protect Selene no matter what it cost him. He observed Selene was kneeling down and, Aro and Caius on either side of her holding each hand, Marcus next to Aro, all of them posed ready to strike. It was the way he prophesied it. Selene had no serum, therefore she would be put to death.

Dracula stood in front of Cypheus, "What, you are going to murder the mother of my Son, Cypheus?" he demanded. "My Lord, we asked for the serum in exchange for this infant, we have no serum, was this not the agreement?" he replied arrogantly. There was one more thing that Dracula prophesied. Then it came, the loud crash. The glass shattering. The sounds of roaring that the Coven was so familiar with. Lucian had broken through the barriers. Then there was pandemonium. They turned to see Lucian carrying two of their Guards, he threw them in a heap.

"Ah, Lucian you have arrived just in time," he said laughing. "Selene, my Dear, please tell Lucian what you did with the serum."

"I injected Prince Velkan with the serum, it seems that you were lying to him and to Princess Anna," she said, remembering that he tried to murder her son. She smiled triumphantly.

"The serum, my Lord we have provided you with an heir, " Cypheus reminded him. What Dracula did next astounded the Coven. He requested Lucian step forward. Their last confrontation was horrendous. Lucian read into Dracula's mind, he had brought with him a piece of paper, parchment perhaps. Dracula then took it from his coat pocket. He then unfolded it for Cypheus to see. It was written in Rumanian, it was the recipe for the werewolf serum.

"Finally," Cypheus stated. Dracula could feel Lucian's rage. Through the mind reading, Lucian heard Dracula thoughts, hold on my friend there is more.

As Cypheus read it, the writing began to fade, until it become no more than a blank sheet of paper. Then Dracula's and Lucian's eye met, Dracula said to Lucian, "Now we understand each other do we not my friend, all we want is the continuation of our kind." Lucian stood still for the moment, finally, his brood was in no immediate danger. He left the way he came. Cypheus was enraged. "Selene will be executed, I will stand not for this!," he shouted at Dracula. Dracula gripped the arrogant vampire under his chin, he could not move, the monster within emerged, and within seconds, Viktor's Coven needed a new Leader.

Dracula then took the deposed Leader's seat. He merely said, "Anyone else?" There was no answer. "Aro, Caius, Marcus!" The Volturi clan come forward. "Yes, Master," they responded. Selene is hereby released from Viktor's Coven. You will give her safe passage to Castle Volterra. If she decides to stay with your Coven that is fine, if not she is free to choose, Dracula informed them. They all bowed to him. Selene, turned to exit with the Volturis she saw Dracula, then whispered, "Thank you."

"Aro, wait," Aro stopped and expected the worst. "Aro, my friend, thank you for the return of my ring," he said with a smile, "You may go now.


	17. Chapter 17

Dracula Velkan Anna Aleera The Conditions of My Surrender

As Dracula made his way from the time transportal to the castle, he had only one thought on his mind. What would their conditions be. Any hopes for Anna becoming his vampire bride dashed. When Selene plunged the needle into Velkan's heart it was over. He would not refuse Selene, she had suffered enough. She had learned how to take care of his needs. His countenance was sad, he was not able to put Verona to death or to exile her to the frozen wasteland, simply because of a mere title he had bestowed on her long ago. Damn it all!

He touched down on the roof and found his way into one of the windows. He called out Aleera's name. She answered, he told her Selene was safe. She answered back that Anna and Velkan had been waiting and were fine. He flew down from the ceiling to meet Anna, still dressed in her ball gown, her black hair wavy unbound, a true gypsy beauty. He bowed to acknowledge her presence. He then turned towards Velkan.

"Name the conditions of my surrender, Prince," he stated.

"Anna and I have given this much thought, Count, I understand even with this werewolf serum, of yours, I will always have the werewolf's bane, I will never fully recover," he told Dracula. "Yes, my young friend, that is true," he said. "Well, Anna is no better off," he replied angrily. "This is a misfortune, I can not undo this," Dracula responded.

"Count, I am willing to sacrifice myself for Anna, and she is willing to sacrifice herself for me," he said to him with bravado.

"So, here are the three conditions, Count Vlad Dracula, firstly you and your brides, will no longer feast on our Villagers, you must find your meals elsewhere, he said defiantly. "Done!" stated Dracula. Secondly, he then looked at his Sister, Anna who shook her head, yes. "You must surrender, one of your brides, because of the wolf's bane, I am not like other men, I am too strong, even for the Rumanian women, it will be one of my own choosing," he said glaring at Dracula, then continued, "Aleera." Dracula who was sitting, stood up and they faced each other. The pain and anguish, "Give up, Aleera?" , Aleera came between them she went down on her knees before Dracula. "Please, Master, let me go!" she wept, "It has been so long since I have had the love of just one man, he will take care of me." He looked down at her and touched her soft cheek. "He will need me, you need no one," she said still crying. "That is not true, Aleera, please go and check on my Son, I will give the Prince my answer." she said "Yes, master." Before she left she turned to look at Anna, for the first time in a very long time they smiled at one another. Dracula and Velkan, finally had an understanding. "She was mine, first, Count." Velkan told him. "Prince she can look after you in ways that you could never imagine. She should not have to suffer, for the sins of her sister, Verona. Before I surrender this timeless beauty, what is the last condition of my surrender, Velkan?" he asked.

Velkan stepped up to his longtime nemesis, "As I have said before, Anna is willing to sacrifice for me and I for her," he then said, "The last condition, you have had three brides, whom you did not marry neither legal, nor proper, within the church, Anna will marry you and become your legal wife, if you should die, you will leave myself, Prince Velkan Valerious, the piece of property known as "The Summer Palace." Princess Anna Valerious, Daughter of Boris Valerious Late King of the Gypsies, will hereby be the legitimate wife to Count Vladislaus Dragulia. Princess Anna Valerious having full knowledge will hereby consummate her marriage to the Count. Dracula realized that with Aleera gone, Anna must have thought he would need compensation somehow. However he is signing over the deeds to his Palace. Smart woman. He grinned. In a church or out of a church, what priest would marry them? A dirty one, of course, one that accepts bribes Velkan knew as many of them as he did. He looked at Velkan, then said to himself, "Well, Vladislaus welcome to the conditions of your surrender."

Then he said to Velkan, "Very well, Prince."

He then called all of them together, he replied to Prince Velkan. "I have decided, we will look for our fresh meat elsewhere, " he saw Aleera holding his baby and continued, "Aleera, you will pack, and leave with Velkan, I will not allow you to say goodbye to Verona, I will deal with her later." Then he saw her, the lady he had been trying to get next to all night, if not for a long while. "Prince if you would please indulge me, I will ask you for your sister's hand in marriage."

Velkan looked at Anna with tearful eyes, she then shook her head yes a second time. "Yes, Count you may have my sister's hand in marriage," Velkan looked sadly at Anna. He then gently placed her hand in the palm of Dracula's hand.

Dracula then got down on bended knew before the Princess. "May I Anna?" he said softly, "If you would please listen, my Dear."

"It is a favorite poem of mine," he said to her kissing her hand.

It was many and many a year ago in the kingdom by the Sea.

That a maiden there lived whom you may know by the name of AnnaBelle Lee

And this maiden there she lived with no other thought that to love and be loved by me.

I was a child and she was a child in this kingdom by the Sea

But we loved with a love that was more than a love I and my AnnaBelle Lee

With a love that the winged Seraphs of heaven coveted her and me

And this was the reason that long ago,

In this kingdom by the Sea a wind blew out of the clouds, chilling my beautiful Annabelle Lee

So that her highborn kinsman came and bore her away from me

To shut her up in a sepulchre in this kingdom by the Sea

After beautifully reciting this haunting poem, Anna was mystified. She leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. She looked deep into his eyes and said, "I have never been to the Sea."

"Yes, my darling Anna, I know, he said with a grin.


End file.
